Collapsible furniture of known types generally have the deficiencies of being complex and bulky and hence difficult to erect and cumbersome to carry.
Previous attempts have been made to simplify the construction of collapsible seats or chairs. For instance, the specification of French patent application No. 2764492 discloses a seat made out of cardboard having only four connected panels.
The seat of FR 2764492 is however believed to suffer from at least a shortcoming of having a low level of integrity and sustainability.
The present invention aims to overcome or ameliorate such deficiencies and shortcomings encountered with prior art collapsible seats.